Distintas personas, distintas navidades
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Hoy es el día, es ese día. Abraxas Malfoy, Sirius Black, Oliver Wood, Roxanne Weasley. Cuatro personas que ven la navidad de cuatro formas diferentes. Este fic participa en el reto "4navidades" de foro DDNT.
1. Distinto

**N/A:** Aquí el primer capítulo de los cuatro que hay a continuación y que forman el fic para el reto _4 navidades_ del foro Draco Dormiens NUnquam Titillandus.

**Disclaimer:** Ahí va otro disclaimer cutre diciendo que no soy JK.

* * *

**Abraxas Malfoy**

* * *

**Distinto**

* * *

Hoy es el día. Es _ese _día.

Una palabra. Tres sílabas. Siete letras.

Navidad.

Incluso alguien como yo, hoy es un día que se sale de lo corriente.

Hoy recibo visita. No la típica visita cariñosa de una familia cercana con la que hablo mucho por carta y me sé todos sus chismes. Eso será en otra familia, no en la mía, en la nuestra. En la que yo soy ahora mismo el cabeza de familia desde que mi padre falleció hará unos treinta años o treinta y cinco. Se hace difícil acordarse de alguna fechas llegados a mi edad.

Como iba diciendo, hoy recibo visita. Y una especial. Mi nieto Draco por fin ha entrado en Hogwarts, lleva tres meses ahí en los que espero que se haya hecho un mago que haga honor a sus apellidos, Malfoy y Black.

La visita es como de costumbre. Mi hijo Lucius aparece con esos aires de grandeza que cree que puede usar frente a mi sólo porque ya no puedo levantarme, y por lo tanto me saca unas cuantas cabezas.

Cómo me gustaría bajarle esos humos que se le han subido con los años. Debería tener más herederos para perpetuar la sangre, pero no sé muy bien la razón por la que él y mi nuera no han tenido más hijos.

Un simple saludo de cabeza por mi parte da a entender a Lucius que no estoy para sus tonterías del ministerio. Desde que _El que no debe ser nombrado_ cayó en miseria, la familia ha pasado por una mala época. Fue como si Lucius se hubiera ido con El Señor Tenebroso de la mano al agujero donde está.

Narcissa llega momentos después, su rosto gélido y orgulloso se esconde y sale una cara de temor y respeto hacia mi persona. Me alegra seguir provocando esa sensación mezcla de agobio, temor y respeto en mi nuera. Tiene lo necesario para ser una Black, ha salido la mejor parada de las tres hermanas, pero no sé si tiene lo necesario para cargar con el apellido Malfoy. Se acerca y me besa el anillo de la familia, como le enseñé a hacer hace ya bastantes años, luego se retira unos pasos con la miraba baja.

Por último aparece mi nieto, Draco.

Tiene la piel tan blanca como sus padres y ha heredado el cabello rubio de nuestra familia.

A diferencia de sus padres, Draco se acerca a mí con andares de elegancia, superioridad, orgullo. Todo eso que se lo tiene tan creído. No muestro más interés por él que por sus padres, pero Draco es diferente.

No se para en seco y espera a que hable, o me besa el anillo. Se para frente a mi y, con esos gestos suyos, mezcla perfecta de Black y Malfoy me dice un escueto "Feliz navidad abuelo Malfoy".

Y yo veo en ese chico al que podría ser el futuro cabeza de familia. Una persona de carácter fuerte, orgulloso y de mirada segura. Sin miedo a nada.

Un verdadera Malfoy.

* * *

Ahora a leer los otros tres capítulos.


	2. Atrapado

**N/A:** Capítulo 2.

**Dsiclaimer:** No, no, no, no soy JK.

* * *

**Sirius Black**

* * *

**Atascado en otra época**

* * *

Hoy es el día. Hoy es _ese_ día.

Una palabra. Tres sílabas. Siete letras.

Navidad.

Tu no sabes lo que es la navidad.

Cuando eras pequeño era una fiesta lujosa llena de gente que se cree superior que el de al lado y que su objetivo es ser mejor que él (si eres hombre) o casar a tus hijas antes y mejor que con las de al lado (si eres mujer).

Túnicas caras, sobrias, elegantes y caras. En una casa cara, sombría, antigua y cara.

Siempre las mismas personas. Siempre las mismas sonrisas falsas y miradas altivas. Siempre los mismos comentarios.

_Toujours Pur._

En Hogwarts sí que tuviste buenas navidades. Y al salir también. Rodeado de tus amigos, de tus seres queridos. De tu _familia_, la que tu has escogido no ese grupo de personas a las que luego te enfrentaste en más de una ocasión por pertenecer a otro bando, porque eráis rivales.

Tus doce años en Azkaban no los cuentas, son años en los que los días eran todos iguales. Daba igual que fuera día o noche. Todo era igual.

Por eso te sorprende ver la casa llena de colores vivos. Verde, rojo, dorado, acebo, bolas de colores, un árbol de navidad, gente. Mucha gente. Y todos con una sonrisa en la cara. Todos saludan, todos ríen, beben, comen, cuentan chistes.

Y en medio de esa felicidad que reina en todas partes tu sientes tristeza.

Tristeza porque tú sigues en el pasado. Los demás han rehecho su vida mientras tu sigues en aquella época en la que todo eran espionajes, desconfianza, muerte y sufrimiento.

Han pasado mucho años y aún no lo has superado.

No está aquí James. No está aquí Lily. No está Regulus, ni mucho de tus amigos y amigas con los que compartiste clase en Hogwarts o con las que ligaste. O con los que simplemente te cruzaste en el pasillo.

Nada es como entonces. No perteneces a este nuevo mundo en el que si bien la amenaza sigue siendo la misma, la gente está más preparada, es más optimista, más alegre, más feliz. Tienen tiempo incluso de celebrar la navidad, de pasarte horas cocinando un pavo riquísimo para luego comerlo con la gente que te importa.

¿Dónde pintas tu en todo eso? ¿Qué haces tu ahí? ¿Sentado con una copa de champán desde hace media hora? Ese no eres tú, pero ¿quién eres ahora?

-¡Sirius!-Harry corre a sentarse a su lado.-¿Te has enterado del intento de Hermione por esquiar? ¿Sabes lo que es esquiar, verdad? Cuando todo esto termine podríamos ir. He oído que es muy divertido.

Llaman a Harry y él se levanta y se va.

Y ahí tienes tu respuesta. La persona que te hace ver, en unas simples frases, que aunque te hayas quedado estancado en una época que prefieres no recordar, puedes avanzar. Tal vez no a pasos agigantados. Pero poco a poco y con tiempo lo podrás hacer.

* * *

¿Qué tal?


	3. ¿Tres son multitud?

**N/A: **Capítulo 3.

**Disclaimer: **No, no, no aunque me paguéis seré buena y diré que no soy JK...¿he oído mil euros?

* * *

**Oliver Wood**

* * *

**¿Tres son multitud?**

* * *

Hoy era el día. Hoy era _ese_ día.

Una palabra. Tres sílabas. Siete letras.

Navidad.

Se suponía que iba a ser un día como otro cualquiera. Bueno como otro cualquier 24 de Diciembre. Es decir, mucha comida, mucha fiesta, lechuzas escritas a toda prisa y con mala letra a la familia para que vieran que _no _les has olvidado pero que ya tienes 28 años y que no tienes porqué estar con ellos siempre.

Ya lo has estado 27 años, ¿qué malo tenía pasar la noche con los amigos?

Lo había planeado todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y la prueba de que su plan era perfecto fue cuando su madre no pudo alegar nada para que se quedara en casa.

Por fin, después de muchos años de peleas y más peleas (y de rupturas con chicas por no poder despegarse de sus padres) Oliver Wood iba a pasar su primera y última navidad con su novia.

La última porque el año que viene no iban a ser dos, si no tres.

Su querida novia, que no era otra que Katie Bell antigua compañera del colegio. Katie y él estaban esperando un hijo, así que habían decidido quedarse en casa, tranquilamente y tener una cena romántica.

* * *

Llevaba dando tantas vueltas de una lado para otro por el pasillo que le extrañaba no haber hecho un agujero con los pies.

¿De todos los días, había tenído que ser _ese_ el que su bebé había decidido salir al mundo?

Tenía que ser una cruel broma del destino. Su perfecto plan en la basura por culpa de un bebé. Su madre se la guardaba seguro.

-Señor Wood-una enfermera acababa de salir de la sala de partos.-Puede pasar, tanto el bebé como la madre están en perfectas condiciones.

Oliver entró en la pasa con pánico, no sabiendo muy bien con lo que se iba a encontrar.

Tumbada en la cama, con el rostro perlado por el sudor, estaba Katie. Con un bulto envuelto en una manta roja (marca Gryffindor, obviamente).

Katie levantó la vista cuando Oliver llegó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Sé que tenías un plan perfecto para esta noche. Pero no me arrepiento de que haya nacido hoy.

Entre sus brazos, un bebé recién lavado y vestido, dormía profundamente.

-Es una niña.

Oliver sonrió mientras la cogía con mucho cuidado. Los dos la miraron con la típica sonrisa de idiotas padres primerizos.

-¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner?

* * *

¿Y bien?


	4. Plan perfecto

**N/A:** Capítulo 4 (el último). Y otro año más, me toca escribir algo sobre Roxanne, no lo he hecho a posta pero me ha gustado volver a escribir sobre ella.

**Disclaimer:** ¿He dicho alguna vez que no soy JK?

* * *

**Roxanne Weasley**

* * *

**Plan perfecto**

* * *

Hoy va a ser el día. Va a ser _ese_ día.

Una palabra. Tres sílabas. Siete letras.

Navidad.

Hoy te vas a levantar de la cama, como cada 24 de diciembre desde hace 19 años y vas a ir a desayunar con tu hermano y tus padres. Vas a ser amable con ellos, vas a regalarles muchas sonrisas y cuando tu padre te pregunte porque va a ser tu padre el que te haga la pregunta. Como le vas a abrazar en vez de darle el beso matutino o el gruñido que le hace saber que estás viva y no eres un fantasma, será él el más desconcertado y por consiguiente él el que pregunte). Y tú, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo vas a decir que esta noche después de cenar te vas a ir de fiesta. Con tus amigas. Y tu novio.

Y tus padres, como habrás sido buena todo el puñetero año, te dejarán. Y también porque nunca te han dejado salir por ahí a divertirte y ya es hora de que lo hagas de una buena vez.

Puede que tengas que hacerles un poco de chantaje (sobre todo a tu madre), o puede que solo baste mirar como una corderito degollado a tu hermano que no puede llevarte la contraria cuando le miras así para que interceda por ti. Porque él sabrá, al igual que tú, que él tiene intención de irse a vivir al extranjero y que necesitará la ayuda de su hermanita para que vuestros padres accedan.

Te repites, como muchas veces en las últimas semanas, que la claves está en decir y hacer las cosas de forma serena, madura, y dejando ver que eres una persona muy segura de ti misma y no un manojo de nervios que será como estés en realidad (cosa que por supuesto no vas a dejar que se note).

* * *

Roxanne Weasley baja muy calmada hasta la cocina de su casa y saluda a su madre con un beso, a su padre con un abrazo y a su hermano con una sonrisa y una mirada significativa.

-Está bien Roxy, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Es su madre la que hace la pregunta.

* * *

¿Se nota mucho que no he podido salir mucho en fiestas navideñas por estar con la familia y que estas no son mis fechas preferidas?

He intentado que los fics no fueran muy deprimentes, pero creo que no me ha salido muy bien la jugada jejeje de todas formas me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto (y sufrido, no veáis lo complicado que ha sido escribir el capítulo de Abraxas Malfoy).


End file.
